


It Gets Easier to Love You

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Series: It Gets Easier to Love You [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: The last installment of my "It Gets Easier to Love You" series.





	It Gets Easier to Love You

You stare at Dean blankly, not entirely sure what to say.

“[Y/N], please say something,” Dean pleads.

“I don’t know what to say, Dean,” you reply in a whisper. “ _ Of course _ I want to go back with you, but I don’t know if I can trust you to not freak out again. How do I know that you’re not just going to change your mind again in another six weeks?”

“I won’t, I swear,” he promises, looking like a kicked puppy.

You attempt to swallow the lump in your throat. “I don’t know, Dean.”

“Just as friends, if you want,” Dean adds. “Please, I just need you in my life. If not as my girlfriend, then as my best friend. Not even that, if you don’t want. Just...please. Come move into the bunker with us.”

Your eyes flicker from Dean to the floor, then back to Dean. “Alright. But I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for me. I can’t live in this dump forever.”

 

The drive to the bunker was quiet, the radio playing quietly in the background while no words were spoken between you and Dean. You did miss him, but you’re reluctant to trust him after what happened.

 

When Sam hears the door open, he looks up to see if you’re with Dean. A smile crosses his face when he sees you towing your bags inside.

“Hey, [Y/N],” Sam greets. “Welcome back.”

You smile at him. You really missed Sam, too. He was the best friend you’d ever had. “Hey, Sammy. Miss me?”

As soon as you reach the bottom of the stairs, Sam’s arms are around you, pulling you into a hug.

“You should’ve seen the wreck that Dean turned into when you left,” Sam sighs as he releases you. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

You glance up at Dean, who by now is across the room. He averts his gaze from you, bringing it to the floor instead.

“I’ll, uh, go get a room ready for you,” Dean dismisses.

“Already done,” Sam gloats, a smug smile on his face. “Room 12. I even got you new bedding. The sheets on there where all dingy.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his thoroughness. “Well, thank you, Sam. I guess I’ll go get settled in, then.” You take your bags and make your way through the hallways towards your new room. It’s next to Dean’s, and you’re not entirely sure how you feel about that yet, but it’s still a hell of a lot better than the hooker inn you were staying at before.

Instead of utilizing the dresser that sits on the side of your room, you just put your bags on top of it, unzipping everything so that you could easily get everything out, but you could also pack it back up at a moment’s notice. You’re still wary of how long this is actually going to last.

  
  


Things start to go a little bit back to the way it was before, except you and Dean still hadn’t quite worked everything out yet. You’re just waiting for the shoe to drop and he kicks you out again.

Both boys thought it was best to hold off of finding cases for a couple days while you got settled. Sam used that time to help you train to defend yourself, just in case anything were to happen while they were gone. You got the pleasure of seeing the shock on Sam’s face when he saw that you already knew how to hold your own in a fight.

 

“So? How’d it go?” Dean asks as you and Sam go into the kitchen for water after your self defense class. “You ready to battle a vamp’s nest?”

You roll your eyes, trying (and failing) to hide the smile playing at your lips. “I’m not actually hunting, Dean,” you remind him. “I’m just staying here to look up lore for you guys and to patch you up when you get back.”

“She’s actually really good,” Sam comments, pulling two bottles of water out of the fridge. He tosses one to you before opening his. “We did a mock fight right away so I could see what she knew, and she almost got the drop on me.”

Dean’s brows shot up. “Wow, really?”

You shrug. “I took a self defense class in college.”

“Wow.” Dean whistles, impressed. “So now I guess you just gotta learn how to shoot.”

You almost choke on your water. “Shoot? No. The only shooting I do is with medicine in a syringe needle.”

“[Y/N/N], you just need to learn how to make a clear shot,” Dean explains calmly. “Hopefully you won’t ever  _ have _ to shoot, but I’m not leaving you alone anywhere until I know that you can shoot if some creepy son of a bitch tries to take you down.”

“Fine,” you state. “But I’m only using it as a  _ last _ resort.”

“Fine by me.” Dean looks over to Sam. “You gonna teach her, or am I?”

You glare at the back of Dean’s head. “I am  _ right _ here, you know. You could ask me if I have a preference.”

“Well, in that case, Sam can teach you,” Dean mutters, snark in his tone. “He’s your favorite.”

You roll your eyes. “Grow up, Dean. I was actually going to ask  _ you _ to teach me to shoot, but I guess you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, sweetheart,” he counters. “But it seems that lately you want almost nothing to do with me. Sam’s showing you around the lore, Sam’s teaching you self defense. I just thought you’d want Sam to teach you to shoot, too.”

“Okay, not that I need to explain myself to you,” you start, your arms crossing over your chest, “but Sam  _ offered _ to show me around the lore. He thought I might need to know my way around it a little bit. And I asked him to train me in self defense because he’s a friggin moose and if I could hold up against him, I can hold up against just about anything.” You take a breath. “And I haven’t spent any time with you because, honestly, I’m just waiting for you to decide that I’m not good enough again.”

“I was trying to protect you!” Dean argues.

You roll your eyes. “Are you gonna teach me to shoot, or not?” you ask calmly.

He sighs. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

You shocked yourself with how close your shot was right off the bat. By the end of the lesson, you had calmed down completely from the little tiff in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel like you weren’t good enough,” Dean apologizes. “And I’m sorry that I made you think I didn’t want you.”

You look into his eyes, looking any sign of insincerity, but you didn’t find it. “I forgive you, Dean,” you sigh. “It’s just gonna take some time before I totally trust you again.”

 

That was when you started to let Dean back in. You promised yourself that you’d make sure that you weren’t sweeping him under the rug. You started spending more time with him. It took four days from that moment before you finally let yourself kiss him again, and it was even more passionate than the last time. Three months later, you heard him whisper in your ear that he loves you when he thought you were asleep. The next morning you surprised him by saying it back.

  
  


**One Year Later**

“You two are nauseating, you know that?” Sam teases as you run over to kiss Dean after not seeing him for three days.

They just got back from a hunt, and you were eager to see Dean again. It was always like this. Sometimes you were able to contain yourself until Sam was out of the room, but not always.

“I’d say sorry,” you shrug, “but I’m not.” You put your lips back to Dean’s.

“I swear to god, if we weren’t hunters, I’d ask when you were finally gonna get married.”

“Hey, we still could,” Dean counters, half joking.

“Yeah,” you agree. “But don’t hold your breath, Sammy.”

“What?” Dean asks quietly, looking at you.

You shrug. “Why don’t need a piece of paper to validate our relationship. I’m not in any hurry to get married, and I’m pretty sure you aren’t either. We can be settled down without actually being married.”   
Dean presses his lips against yours. “God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, guys! You are the best! =)


End file.
